koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Jinju
=Overview= Jinju - the river city- is Korea's most beautiful city. As the river's name indicates, Jinju boasts breathtaking scenery. Jinju is located in the Southern part of the Korean Peninsula, in the western part of Gyeongsangnam-do. Jinju is a historic city that has proudly maintained their one thousand-year-old cultural heritage, it proudly acknowledges the history of an heroic general, KIM Su-Min, who led one of three great victories during the Japanese invasion of Korea in 1592. Jinju is recognised as a hub city of Southern Korea. From old times, Jinju was a leader of national culture and spirit,as a city that has held 1000 year old historical heritage. Jinju has been well renowned as a home of patriotic spirit, education, culture and art. Jinju (진주) is a pleasant city located alongside a relatively clean river and in pleasant surroundings. Its only a small city (pop approx 400 000) but it has a pretty active foreigner community. Generally the locals are very friendly without the hostility sometimes found in other areas. Jinju is easy to get around and has easy access to the Jinyangho Lake (big lake) and mountains. =Transportation= Getting there The one thing you do not have to worry about in Korea is transportation, and Jinju is no exception to other cities in Korea. Whether it is getting around Jinju city or getting to the local attractions or travelling to Seoul or any other major city, you will not encounter any problems, other than understanding the language. By air JINJU AIRPORT (SACHEON) Korean Airlines: Four times per day - Jinju to Seoul Four times per day - Seoul to Jinju Asiana Airlines: Three times per day - Jinju to Seoul Three times per day - Seoul to Jinju By rail JINJU STATION Ist Class: Four times per day - Seoul to Jinju Four times per day - Jinju to Seoul Special Class Only once per day - Seoul to Jinju Only once per day - Jinju to Seoul By bus JINJU EXPRESS BUS TERMINAL Jinju to Seoul/Seoul to Jinju - 06:00 to 21:00 Buses leave every twenty minutes The bus trip takes about 3 hours with one designated stop on the way. Make sure you memorise where your bus is parked when stopped at the designated stop or they will pull out without you. Once out of the cities the bus trip is pleasant and fast travelling on freeway or motorway to your destination. OTHER CITY BUS SERVICES. From Jinju you are able to catch an Express Bus to any major city in Korea from the Jinju Express Bus Terminal. Jinju to Pusan Jinju to Daegu Jinju to Daejeon By car Unless you are going to live in Jinju for a long time or you have a desire to get out and explore some remote areas, there is no need to own or drive a car in the Jinju area. There are excellent transport systems in place to take you most places.However, if your heart is set on driving, then there are some warnings you must head. Petrol/Gas is expensive. The driving and parking environment in Korea, including Jinju, is horrendous. There are road rules but nobody heeds them, and consideration and road courtesy is non-existant. Municipal transit Rail No internal city rail system in Jinju Bus You will not experience any difficulties in getting out and about by bus in Jinju. The buses are operate on a regular basis, are cheap, and you can catch a bus to any part of the city. It will take time, however, to know which bus number to catch for you destination, there are no timetables available. =Shopping= Department Stores Jinju has basically only one major department store - E-Mart, where you can purchase foods stuffs, including some western type foods, clothing, footwear, electrical goods, bedding and household goods. E-Mart also includes a food court, where you can sit and eat western style take-away foods or a large variety of traditional Korean foods. Grocery Stores Are found everywhere in Jinju, from small family operated grocery stores, to the upmarket chain convience stores like LG25. These grocery stores generally operate 24 hours for your convience. At these stores you can purchase items like, milk, soft drinks, beer, cigarettes, snack foods and general grocery items. Electronics Stores Electronic goods can be purchased at E-Mart or one of the many chain electonic stores located in Jinju like Samsung, LG etc Convenience Stores Home and Garden Stores Book Stores There are a number of book stores in Jinju, however, most only stock Korean literature. The bookstore, on the basement floor, of the MBC building in Hotan-Dong, does have some English language and reading books. It is almost impossible to find English newspapers in Jinju, the internet being the only way to keep up with overseas news and current events. General Stores =Dining and Entertainment= Snack-style bars These "Grab a quick bite to eat" type snack Bars are found everywhere in Jinju, especially in the main city area and around the Universities Pub-style bars Fast Food and Noodles =Services= Auto Service Hair Styling Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Veterinary Services Travel Agencies Hospitals GyeongSang University Hospital (055) 750-8282 Jinju Goryeo Hospital (055) 751-2525 Jeil Hospital (055) 750-7119 Bando Hospital (055) 749-0200 Jinju Medical Clinic (055) 740-8281 Hanil Hospital (055) 750-1333 =Utilities= Electrical Service Communications Internet Coverage Mobile Phone Coverage Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= Specialty Products and Festivals SPECIALTY PRODUCTS: Jinju Bibimbap Jinju Heotjesabap Jinju Gyobang Traditional Table setting Jinju Grilled Eel Jinju Silk Jangsaeng Doragi Wood Crafts Ceramic arts Hanji craft Nongae bamboo charcoal FESTIVALS: Gaecheon Arts Festival Jinju Namgang Lantern Festival Jinju National Bullfighting contest. Jinju Nongae Festival Jinju Bibimbap Festival Museums Jinju National Museum Jinju Forestry Museum Temples Cheonggoksa Temple Eungseoksa Temple =Recreation= Fitness Outdoor Activities Walking Bike riding Beaches are close to Jinju Parks =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: =External links= Here you can find some more information on this town. www.jinju.go.kr